User talk:The Milkman
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 21:29, February 15, 2012 user block help hey milkman listen i was blocked by sparthawg948 on the mass effect wikia and i'd like to appeal it to him but i cant get in contact with the guy, he completely locked me out man. Señor action (talk) 23:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Architect Darkspawn have no gender, but The Architect was like Corypheus once a human magister turned into a monster. Same to Shale. She was a female dwarf before she turned into a golem, now gender doesn't matter for an immortal, but it doesn't change fact that she's a female. Anon, please sign your posts. I think what matters is what they are now. --The Milkman | I always . 01:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey it's me from the Line Up Blog, was wondering if you'd check out my blog and tell me what you think. Keep up the good work. VanisKael (talk) 00:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age Parties ---- So after looking at the two Dragon Age parties I came up with a list of what we'll probably see and was wondering what you thought. The two parties (including all DLC) tend to be made up of one protagonist (obviously :P) and nine followers though Dog's (II) status as a true follower is debatable in my opinion. Protagonist Warrior Male Warrior Female Rogue Male Rogue Female Mage Male Mage Female Mabari War Hound Interchangeable Follower (i.e Alistair/Loghain and Carver/Bethany) DLC Now mind you in Origins all the Warrior followers were male and the mage followers were female but with the images on my blog they show that it will probably be like DA II. Tell me what you think. Brutal Legend Hey, it's Cellwood55. First off, I really like a lot of your blogs; they are usually pretty interesting and thought provoking. Second, I got your message on my talk page, but I don't know if responding to it on my talk page sends a response to you, so I copied it and and posting it here. I apologize for taking up space on your page if responding to your message on my page sends a notification to you, in which case the following is superfluous: "Totally. It was a great game, and it introduced me to the Heavy Metal genre, for which I am eternally grateful. I still pick up the game sometimes to play multiplayer, it's pretty fun." --Cellwood55 (talk) 21:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Part 1.5 of my Blog Hey just wanted to let you know I put up part 1.5 of my blog, sort of an interlude until we get more concept art. Hope you enjoy and share it with your friends lol. /end whoring VanisKael (talk) 12:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I checked it out and commented. --The Milkman | I always . 16:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool thanks for that. I think you might like the newest addition I put up to day. It's based on more of those rumors but this one actually got me thinking. VanisKael (talk) 14:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) new blogs Hi, I had a look at your blogs, but when I wanted to post a comment, the editor just froze :-( Don't know what's different about the Skyrim wikia, but it takes ages to load and things really don't work there for me the way they should. I really liked your suggestions for improvements, the more RPG the better! In fact, even though you often refer to New Vegas as your source of inspiration, there are also clear aspects of DAO, namely the fleshed out companions and their dialogues. Really, I think that a cross between DAO and Skyrim would work best, with awesome landscapes and companions who have a place in your heart forever. - But I guess I should finally get round to playing Skyrim at the long last, if for nothing else then to understand your blogs better :D When you do get back to writing something for DA or ME, let me know, I can comment there much better ;-) --Ygrain (talk) 20:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Like it or not I'm stalking you here too. Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 14:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the delivery You've done a piece of good work with your blog, addressing the main issues. Meanwhile, I've continued Shepard's story on the ME wiki, if you're still interested. --Ygrain (talk) 15:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again :-) I have already read the ME blog, and voted, but refrained from commenting - I would have had a hard time not to say anything pointed about cashgrabs, and since you already had that thing going with Lily down there, I didn't wish to add fuel. - Honestly, why do you still bother talking to the woman? I tried explaining her my views on the ending a couple of times, and invested quite some time into it, only to see her always leave the argument whenever she was in a position when she would have had to admit a point, and resurface elsewhere, happily spouting still the same biodrone nonsense. So, I decided not to waste any more time on her and completely ignore her existence. --Ygrain (talk) 14:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Awh, I wouldn't mind if you left a comment. :) Honestly, I try not to, but when she comes out and spews the same dribble over and over, it hurts to let it go unchallenged. Like, real, physical, pain. You've of course seen the conflagration betwixt us, I'm sure. Your observation is pretty spot-on. Check out my last few blogs, and take a close look at the arguments. She always stops responding at the most convenient time, only to reappear later and continues to defend BioWare as if nothing happened. I've honestly tried telling her that BioWare has been making a lot of mistakes lately, and she doesn't really seem to respond to that; she simply handwaves or ignores it all. And she says I'm delusional. Let's just be glad she doesn't read my blogs here. Flame wars would ignite for sure. ;) --The Milkman | I always . 14:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday :-) I think I'll refrain from commenting this time, I really don't have anything to add. However, I'm planning a little analytical blog about some story aspects, and I have posted the last chapter of the Anderson cycle. --Ygrain (talk) 17:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll take a look but I don't promise anything, as I really don't intend to talk to Lily or such. --Ygrain (talk) 17:57, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I'll try to have a look, though I don't supose I'll understand much :-) However, there is an issue I'd like to discuss with you. Do you think you could hang around the chat in the early afternoon of Central European time? --Ygrain (talk) 07:28, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps your late night and my early morning would be better then :-) --Ygrain (talk) 10:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Merry Early Christmas! Hope this will get you in the holiday spirits: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Milkman_Christmas.jpg Aleksandr the Great (talk) 19:05, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Some cookies with your milk http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ygrain/Revisited:_EDI_and_her_purpose_in_the_story --Ygrain (talk) 14:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hello there! I am just letting you know that the Community Project you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in IRC, it's important! Yours, 20:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Christmas delivery Sort of thematically fitting: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ygrain/Unmemorabilia_1:_Lazarus Merry Christmas! --Ygrain (talk) 21:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) checked And this: http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ygrain#Blocked --Ygrain (talk) 09:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Personal images Hi Milkman! I should have noticed this a while ago, but we restrict users with 10 personal images on the wiki per DA:IMAGE (see "User page images"). If you'd like, you can either tag the images to be deleted or make a list of images for the ones you would like to remove. Sorry for not telling you this earlier. 22:08, January 10, 2013 (UTC) User page protected Hi, Given the amount of vandalism you have been getting on your user page, I've gone ahead and protected it. Please let me know though if you want it unprotected for any reason. 17:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat options You can find the base for the chat at github with instructions on how to install it. The one used on this Wiki is heavily modified and is available here. However, the modifications meant including MediaWiki:Jquery.colorpicker.js and MediaWiki:Jquery.colorpicker.css as well. If you want the basic options, you can see an example of it at at Fallout Chat. If you decide to use our version there will be a lot to it. I can write up some installation instructions. Look for me on the chat. -- 06:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) One day..... One day i'm going to prove you wrong about Dragon Age II damn it, one day. I have a much more positive perspective of it once i'v replayed it. --Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 10:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I think too many of the complaints stem from it being different to be honest. I really enjoyed it, plot wise, as a high fantasy trope deconstruction and as a somewhat grounded political rise to power. It had flaws like the god damn location repetition, but overall I can't see where the complaints come from, heck I even enjoyed the combat, which while it needs improvement, is better than DA:O's stiff one. --Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 16:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I never honestly saw the depth people go on about with Origins, minus admittedly skill trees could use some work from the well..skill aspect. This is practically the same thing just you're more involved with the combat now rather than a bystander. DA:O was just full on BioWare trope mode, it was pretty good but I think DA:II took a bigger gamble and had better execution really, plot wise. Character wise however, is where I sort of lean towards Origins. DAII has some good characters, Varric and yes, i'm going to say it, Anders come to mind. But also some are just irrelevant or really annoying, like Fenris and Carver/whatshername respectively. DA:O's cast felt more complete. --Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 10:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC)